This core provides the expertise for the long-term neurological and neuropsychological assessment of both[unreadable] the human patients with traumatic brain injury and the animals (rats and mice) that are subjects of the[unreadable] experimental brain injury studies. The two specific aims are: 1) To measure long-term outcome in severe[unreadable] TBI patients, and 2) To provide behavioral measures of outcome for transgenic mice and for rats that receive[unreadable] cortical impact injury. Dr. Hannay will work closely with Dr. Robertson and Dr. Valadka for the clinical[unreadable] studies in head-injured patients described in PROJECTS 1 and 2. Dr. Hannay will also work closely with Dr.[unreadable] Robertson for some of the studies proposed in PROJECT 4. Dr. Hannay will use some of the statistical[unreadable] expertise from the STATISTICAL/ADMINISTRATIVE CORE, and will be interacting with Dr. Goodman when[unreadable] correlating some of the behavioral and neurological findings with the biochemical studies, as well as with the[unreadable] histological measures of outcome in the animal studies.